It is expected that a transducer (a converter) that converts electrical energy to mechanical energy is applied to a wide variety of fields as an actuator of an antenna, a mobile device, an artificial muscle, and a speaker, for example.
Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a dielectric elastomer actuator that operates as an electromechanical transducer, by sandwiching an elastomer material (whose Young's modulus is 100 MPa or less) with two flexible electrodes.
Non-Patent Literature 2 describes reducing electric field strength by using only a region of a small displacement amount, and decreasing void portions by immersion in silicone oil or the like, in order to improve insulation destruction resistance in a dielectric elastomer actuator.
Patent Literature 1 describes using plant-based carbon black as a conductive filler that is mixed in a polymer of a base material of a conductive polymer composite material. Also, it is described that the plant-based carbon black has a hollow structure, and that the polymer of the base material is in the inner portion of this hollow structure.